Save The Best For Last
by shichinintai-sesshy
Summary: A pair of 'therapeutic' bunny slippers Hojo gives Kagome makes her forget everything about ever loving Inuyasha, and it's a justfriends thing between them now.Same can't be said for her and another male...MK


'_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes round the moon_

_I see the passion in your eyes_

_Sometimes it's all a big surprise…'_

"Higurashi!" yelled an all- too- familiar voice. My mind was willing the person to just get lost already, but unfortunately my telepathic skills were less than average. "Yo, Hojo," I greeted reluctantly. "Here…" He scrambled in his backpack, before pulling out a pair of bunny slippers. " Um- they're therapeutic bunny slippers. Be in good health! I'll see you around sometime! Bye!" He hurriedly explained, then cycled off, as if embarrassed. I didn't even get a chance to say thanks. I stared at them and smiled. Cool.

I hadn't had a chance to enjoy myself in so long… it was comfortable to soak myself in a hot bath, indulge in some ice cream, or chocolates as an alternative, and maybe catch up on schoolwork or just relax in my room. This was heaven compared to how I got by in the Feudal Era. I huffed. Idiotic Inuyasha. I slipped on the bunny slippers, and shuffled downstairs. Hmm. was it me, or did I feel a tingle when my feet came in contact with the slippers? Oh well. Must be something to do with it being therapeutic. Thanks, Hojo! I thought, with a shrug. Man, did I feel warm…

The next day, I had to return to the Feudal Era. I packed in all the things I could stuff inside my huge yellow backpack-, which seemed ready to tear apart at the sides-, and headed for the well. Goodbye, modern day Tokyo – and temporary paradise- and hello, Feudal Era, potential torture chamber.

"Yo, everyone!" I greeted cheerfully as I clambered out the well. Sango smiled, Miroku nodded and Inuyasha humph- ed. Shippo, the most energetic of the lot, pounced on me and gave me the biggest squeeze ever. I laughed. What would he do without me? "Miroku… here you go. Two packets of milk pocky. Just as nice as the strawberry ones, I promise! Sango… hair accessories." I listed the items that I pulled out of my backpack. There was at least something for everyone – or not. " Kirara, yummy cat treats for you! Shippo, here's a soft toy from Wacdnalds. There, all done!" I mopped away sweat collecting on my forehead with the back of my hand and triumphantly grinned. It was a short-lived grin, though, as everyone gawked at me.

"Where's my ramen?" Inuyasha grumbled. "You like ramen? Well, why didn't you say so, idiot? I didn't bring anything for you because I didn't think you'd appreciate it." I retorted, feeling a little peeved at him. "Uh- Kagome, we all know Inuyasha _loves_ ramen." Miroku said. "I don't. That's all there is to it. And quit looking like a dumb puppy, will you? You annoy me so much sometimes." I snapped, glowering at Inuyasha. Shocked into silence, everyone just trotted on without another word. I was confused. Didn't anyone find Inuyasha just as irritating?

At night, we camped near a lake, where it was possible for all of us to have quick baths. Thanks to the rule of 'ladies first', Sango and I slipped off our clothes and enjoyed a dip in the cool water. " So… why are you so indifferent to the hanyou today, Kagome? Is it because of …her?" Sango inquired quietly. "Aren't I always? He's so immature, I wonder how I manage to stick with him." I replied, hoping I didn't have to discuss Inuyasha when I was supposed to enjoy a nice bath. " You love him," Sango pointed out.

"ME?" I half- shrieked. "Whatever gave you that idea? I haven't found any guy worth my time to love yet." Sango frowned, as if suspicious of my words. I put up my hands surrender-style. " True! I don't like Hojo-kun, Miroku, and Inuyasha!" I spluttered. "You didn't include Koga and Sesshomaru in that list," she coolly added. "Oh. " I thought about it for a while. " That's because you KNOW Sesshomaru is out of this whole thing, and well- as for Koga, I … I mean, we're neutral." Sango's eyes bulged. " But… but… you always said you would never like Koga in that way! Not even neutral! What possessed you? You love Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Hello?" she furiously spat out, agitated beyond belief. I shrugged. Refusing to talk any longer about such stupid stuff, I climbed out of the lake and put on my clothes. Sango was insane if she thought I loved Inuyasha.

'_Cause there was a time when all I did was wish_

_You'd tell me this was love_

_It's not the way I hoped or how I planned_

_But somehow it's enough'_

" Hi, guys… it's time for dinner," I announced cheerily, despite the somewhat aggravating talk with Sango just now. I dug out some packed food from my backpack and passed them around. Somehow all through dinner I could feel Inuyasha's eyes bore into me. Shaking off that feeling, I tried to concentrate on the food. "I'm going." Was all he said before he leapt into the forest. I stared at the sky. Hmm. Kikyou's soul collectors. No wonder. Well, who cared? I continued to eat, but then felt another person staring at me. I glanced up. Miroku. " Aren't you going to follow?" He hissed. "Why should I? Don't tell me you're so perverted to actually want to witness Inuyasha and Kikyou making out!" I laughed. That was plain stupid. Who intruded on private moments between two lovers?

Sango choked on her food. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. "I should be asking that question. Are you sure you're not going to cry?" Sango questioned. I winced. "Kami, what IS your problem, Sango? All night you've been asking me why I'm not bothered by whatever he's up to. Our relationship is platonic. I admit, I used to have a crush on him, but now… he's so… well, whatever. I don't like him anymore. Why? Do you like him?" I answered, adding a question of my own. Sango blushed, flustered, then whacked me lightly on the arm. " N-no!" she protested. Miroku smirked, as if he knew something I didn't. And how I wished to know whatever it was. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he winked. Urgh. He's just as idiotic as Inuyasha. Where is my Prince Charming already?


End file.
